Non-volatile data storage devices, such as embedded memory devices (e.g., embedded MultiMedia Card (eMMC) devices) and removable memory devices (e.g., removable universal serial bus (USB) flash memory devices and other removable storage cards), have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Users of non-volatile data storage devices increasingly rely on the non-volatile storage devices to store and provide rapid access to a large amount of data.
One or more read errors may occur in a memory, such as a flash memory, of a data storage device. For example, read values of memory cells may include errors based on noises that are statistical in nature (e.g., random noise factors, such as unknown noises) and that change from one read operation to a next read operation. Noises that are statistical in nature (e.g., statistical noises) are typically independent from regular programming noise and natural cell voltage distribution caused by programming procedures, program/erase (P/E) cycles, and/or data retention phenomena. The statistical noises may have a relatively low probability of occurrence, but may significantly impact a reading voltage (e.g., a sense voltage) and/or a voltage stored at a memory cell. For example, statistical noises may cause (e.g., result in) a voltage shift in a programmed voltage of a memory cell or in a reading voltage used during a read operation performed at the memory cell. Because of the random nature of statistical noises, the effects of statistical noises may be difficult to recognize (e.g., realize) when soft read operations are used to determine a programmed state (e.g., a stored voltage) of the memory cell or when a single read operation is used to determine the programmed state.